Midnight
by I love my dog Caesar
Summary: Miranda, a popular 8th grader becomes a vampire and joins the Cullens with odd powers. She must overcome boys, her friends, and the other popular girls. Can she keep her secret? Or will she ruin the Cullens lives?
1. Square One

Square One

I had just woken up from what seemed like my worst nightmare; that I could feel and wouldn't wake up from. I looked around and saw I wasn't in the gym like I should have been. I was, I was, where was I anyways? Oh well, I would find someone soon but I had to consider my situation. I was on the floor of a wood floor. Maybe I got locked in the gym. Kate had to do that once, but she had her phone. Where was _mine_ anyway?

I checked my jacket pocket for the oval that I knew so well, and when my hand felt the clear protective cover I felt hope that I would find where I was. I whipped it out of my pocket and brushed my strawberry blond hair out of my face_. Thank god I remembered to turn it off that day! _As I hear the all too familiar ding as it rebooted I was ever so thankful that I could see myself in the reflection of the screen while it powered up.

I looked the same as I did before. Green eyes that looked blue in light, nice layered (well a little after being on the floor my hair was a little screwed up, but no one would have known unless I had told them.) It had been the last soccer practice for the year and I had been the captain so Sarah and Amanda had helped me bring in the equipment. The cones went on the black pole, the soccer balls went in the steel cage, spare uniforms went in the locker room, an inspection for the gym and locker room, and last but not least the lock went on the supply room. We had all been walking back laughing and talking.

The last thing I remembered was having one of my allergic reactions and as I breathed shallowly and sat down I told Amanda to grab my epinephrine needle from my bag at the gym door. She ran back to me and I grabbed, but I was really weak, she was goalie and didn't run fast but reacted quickly and all of us had been at the back of the gym. I did grab it but I closed my eyes and slumped forward. I wondered if I had gotten this from the dusty gym air. Most likely but, I had to listen, for I could not say a word.

"Miranda! This is my entire fault I should have taken track last year! Sarah what should we do?" Amanda cried.

"Amanda! I have allergies, I know what to do! Now help my pry her fingers off of the shot!" Smart move Sarah, I thought. She was the Co Captain and she could think of an alternative to any solution quite quickly. Sarah had ripped my fingers that were clutched to the needle and shoved the needle into my arm. Then I felt myself fall backward and hear nothing.

* * *

I would never forget the sound of Miranda's head hitting the wood floor of the gym. I replayed the next events in my head as I sat on the floor of my room curled up in a ball at three am. I told Amanda to stay with her in case she woke up, which was a small glimmer of chance, like the glimmer on unpolished granite but I treated it like a diamond. I ran into the halls of the empty school, or what I thought was empty except for us. I had heard the Cullens hung out in the school after soccer and I was going to prove that rumor for Miranda. I had to.

I raced to the cafeteria looking through every classroom window I passed. Then just before I reached the lunchroom I looked through Ms. Smith's window full of doubt I heard the softest sound of an argument. I reached for the handle as I heard glimpses of the conversation. _We have to go… …should we! It's just a…_ The next I heard quite clearly. _What would Carlisle say about this! _I jiggled the door handle when I found it was locked.

"What is it?" Jasper Hale came into view in front of the window. I had to say something but he was so hot!

"You need to come with me! Miranda needs help! Your dad's a doctor! You need to know something to help her!"

He turned his head to look at the person behind him and muttered some words I couldn't follow. Then he looked at me again and I heard what he said this time. "No. We're busy."

I knew the smart Sarah would have ran away to find other help, but it was brave Sarah's time to shine, besides, who else would have been in the building? "No you coming!" I grabbed the master key I had, soccer has its advantages, unlocked the door and grabbed Jasper's wrist and raced to the gym doors. He was quite surprised so his huge mussels, everyone knows that he can do the most push ups, pull ups, and lift the most weights from fitness testing, did nothing but follow. I heard him yell to let go, but I didn't and thanked god because he must have been nice enough to not pull me to the floor. I let go of him only when I entered the gym and as soon as he saw her, he raced toward Miranda with me and Edward on his heals.

Jasper fell to his knees and slid toward Amanda and Miranda and stopped a little to perfectly right at her side. I kept running without another thought and sat down and watched as Edward crouched close to her head.

"What happened?" asked Edward.

"I guessed she sucked in too much dust when she was laughed and had a reaction. It's happened before but it's never been this bad. Amanda ran grabbed her shot and rushed back! She was breathing better than this before I stuck the needle into her and she fell backwards!"

"No Jazz! We can't! You know best!" Edward said suddenly. Jasper said nothing. All was quiet except for Miranda's labored breathing.

"Oh God! She's not going to die is she!" Amanda worried out loud.

"If you don't mind," Jasper said quickly, "Could you let me do this alone?" I was surprised, I had never hear Jasper say a word; other than behind the door. Even then I couldn't hear him clearly. His voice was full of protection, hard, but then again he used the softest tone.

"Come on Sarah let's go. If he's going to kill her to put Miranda out of her misery then we're not going to watch." Amanda said as she pulled my arm upwards and towed me toward the gym doors. Even if I knew this was for a secret reason I might look. I kept pondering it back and forth, and just before the gym doors closed I decided that I wouldn't; couldn't.

As the clear fiberglass doors closed I saw Jasper lean into her neck. _He wanted to kiss her! _How dare he! Try to kiss my best friend! Not on my account. I burst in with Edward standing and yelling at Jasper. I saw Jasper look up like an animal with blood on his lips! Miranda's blood.

"What are you doing!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

How could I do it? To such a young child. If I had just called Carlisle, she could, would have lived her life as a normal human. But I had been an idiot; Gone with my instincts. I was an animal. And then for the dark haired one to come bursting in, with the short redhead following. What would the girl say to me? The monster that ruined her life. She would tell everyone at school. _And the Volturi would kill us all. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, _I shuttered at the last thought, _Alice. _No. Not Alice. I would have to kill the girl as soon as she woke up. If she actually had enough sense to call.


	2. An Uninvited Visitor

An Uninvited Visitor

_I wonder if Sarah and Amanda are all right?_ I thought. I looked at the rectangular object in my hand, or the Verizon Motorola Rival if you please. I had it in purple and black, two great colors that you can never go wrong with, and I looked at the battery and date, ok so today was five days after soccer practice. What had I been doing? Had I been passed out? Sleeping? I stopped my babblish thinking and checked the battery. Three little bars. That was a little weird; it was probably from being off for once. Whatever, I thought. I checked my messages, three from Sarah, five from Amanda, and four from Dad. I checked my texts, twelve from Sarah, and sixteen from Amanda!

Everyone of Sarah's was different.

**where are you? call me!**

**what are you doing? did I do something wrong?**

**miranda! your mom keeps calling me! It's kinda scaring me**

**if you lost your phone again i'm gonna be so mad! oh, if anyone asks you and me are having a sleepover**

**miranda you need to call me! i'm freaking out and so is amanda! your dad is looking for you**

**are you ok? i don't care! call me!**

**if you don't call I'm taking you to the police!**

**did your phone break or something? call! **

**I wont believe you if you say there was a storm!**

**me amanda and your parents are freaking out. actually theyre scared you are avoiding them!**

**miranda I'm really scared! call me. please**

I needed to call Sarah. The last four were form today, so that meant two texts a day. I looked at the amazing texter, Amanda. She could text over a hundred a day, on weekends when she had unlimited texts. On weekdays she could only text thirty, I was very grateful it was Friday! All of them had the same intent, just longer or shorter.

**what are you doing? idc call me! now!**

Amanda, the ultimate texter, and the worrier. Poor girl. I would call her next. First text came first; I had to call Sarah. I glanced at the clock on the phone. Or Jordan. I had a friend and we were crazy together, I decided one day to name my phone after her. Haven't changed it since. I wondered if she emailed me yet. I'll check later. The clock said 4:57 am. Wow, Sarah would still but up though, she was a night owl, like me. I went into contacts and selected **Sarah!** from the list. Hearing the music she selected for me, Crush by David Archuleta, made me think that I was back in my purple room lying on my couch thinking about my screwed up family. Dad had left with me and crazy mom kept following. Finally she gave up when dad said it would be better for me not to ride in the car as much as I did. I wouldn't sleep in cars so I was constantly getting sick. I still can't stay away from the flu or the common cold. In the end, she moved to the closest city. Brighton. We lived in Howell, Michigan so we were safe. I had been told she was crazy and she is!

"Miranda?" I heard Sarah's worried voice on the phone.

"The only one!"

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Do you want my mom to pick you up where ever you are? Where were you? Did you lose your phone again? Have you been sick? Your parents are freaked!"

"Sarah! One question at a time! I'm in the gym at school. How? Don't ask me! I have no idea what was going on in the last few days. I think I just woke up. But I don't know."

"You did" A voice from the darkness said. It was a man, I could tell, not a boy.

I screamed. "Sarah! There's a guy here with me!"

"Oh god! Miranda run!" Sarah screamed.

I couldn't move. I was frozen. "Miranda, is that your name?" the voce said.

"Miranda? What's going on! Run you idiot!" Sarah yelled at me over the phone.

"Sarah I kinda need to, like, go. Got it?" I said got it because I didn't want anyone to know I would put it on speaker.

"Ok. But Miranda! You have to call me later. Tuesday?" Tuesday was 'code' for ok. Our code was important and was used quite a few times.

"Sure Tuesday. See Ya." My voice was flat. I pushed the speaker button.

"Yes. Miranda's my name." I answered the voice. "Am I allowed to see who you are?"

"It would do you good." The voice said, getting louder with each word. I heard the steps coming toward me.

Out stepped one of the Cullens. Jasper.


End file.
